1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to desks, and more particularly to leaf extensions for a desk conventionally located above the drawers thereof. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a removable work surface which is located upon the uppermost desk drawer and is held in position by connection with respect to the desk frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A universal wish of all desk users is to have more usable work surface area. Today, this is even more desirable because of the proliferation of electronic devices that now have found their way to indispensible status in the office and occupy a large proportion of the desk top.
One solution that is old in the art is to provide an extension leaf which slidably connects with the desk just above the topmost desk drawer. While this device is quite effective at providing extra desk top area when needed, unfortunately many desks do not have this feature built-in.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is to provide a way to selectively increase desk top area for any desk whether or not it is equipped with a built-in extension leaf.